


Favorite Parts

by Vizhi0n



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Negan Smut Week, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: Five drabbles based on Negan's favorite parts of the body.





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo for Negan smut week I decided to write five drabbles all based around certain parts of the body. Enjoy XD

“You have such beautiful eyes, doll - c’mon, look up here.”

Negan absolutely adored your eyes - they were his favorite color, he’d once told you. You wondered if the color of your eyes reminded him of someone important. He’d never look away during sex, instead choosing to keep his own eyes open and gaze down at you. He’d brush a strand of hair away from your forehead so he could get a better look at you, and you’d have to look up at him, eyes wide as you gave a pleasurable groan and braced both palms on his powerful thighs, taking him far into the back of your throat. His legs were shaking and he snarled a few curses, telling you how wonderful you looked with your mouth wrapped around his dick. Always telling you what to do. You always obeyed, even as you felt him quiver and grunt as he came, spurting against the back of your throat.

“Good girl,” he patted your cheek, brushing away a stray eyelash that had fallen against your skin.


	2. Neck

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, dollface.”

Negan would never severely harm you, but he did enjoy inflicting a little bit of pain. As did you. Your neck was one of his favorite parts, and he’d marvel at how slender and small it was, especially beneath his fingers. He’d lean close and nip at your ear, thumb pressing gently against your pulse as he fucked you earnestly, savoring how you whined and arched against him as he pushed deeper and deeper inside you. All the while, he’d clasp your neck and squeeze, constricting your breathing and causing your moans of pleasure to be short and quick. 

He’d release you, grinning down at you as you let out a long breath, his fingers having left red marks on your throat. He’d lean down and kiss the marks away, mouth suckling on your skin while his fingers crept down to rub your clit furiously with his thumb.


	3. Stomach

Some days, Negan would treat you as if you were the most delicate thing in the world. He’d treat you the way he treated Lucille, with the utmost care, as if you were fragile (which you weren’t, but it was nice to be pampered every once and a while.) He’d hold you by the hips, running a long finger down the base of your neck, towards your breasts.

“Relax, dollface,” Negan would purr. You’d giggle, covering your mouth as you felt him tickle your sides before ducking down and sliding your shirt over your head. He’d lick his lips, staring down at your breasts, palming them gently before leaning and sliding his tongue between them, peppering your skin with kisses. You arched into his touch, feeling his mouth go lower and lower and lower….


	4. Hands

Negan was a large man in both width and height. He dwarfed almost all of his Savior followers (well, save for Simon) with ease. His sheer, dominating figure and savage demeanor did not deter you in the slightest. That being said, your favorite part of him had to be his hands. Not his mouth or his dick, but his hands. The hands that kept a firm grip around Lucille and swung her with ease were the same hands that, during sex, would be buried in your hair as your mouth worked its way around his cock. Those same hands would be gripping your hips as you road him, nails digging deep into your skin. His hands would tug at your shoulders and slap your ass as he fucked you from behind. The spankings were your favorite - he’d whisper that you’d been a “naughty girl” and that naughty girls were to be punished, as his philosophy stated. He’d bring the palm of his hand down hard and fast across your already reddened ass, milking as many sounds out of you as possible before sliding his fingers past your panties, palming your dripping cunt with earnest.

“C’mon, sweetheart. Make more noise for me.”

You, as always, would happily oblige.


	5. Lips

Negan’s fingers were always on your lips during sex. He loved them - he’d trace them with his thumb before ducking down to kiss you before tugging at your hair, biting your lower lip and tugging with earnest. You’d always reply by shifting your hips, desperate for contact even though you were already so close and he was so warm. You’d tell him that, mouth closing around his ear as he fucked you, one hand wrapped tight around your throat, your walls squeezing around him as you desperately tried not to come. His gruff voice was enough to make you unravel around him.

“Such a good girl,” Negan stroked your bottom lip with his thumb, calloused fingers releasing from around your throat.

 


End file.
